The topic
by Kurasaki
Summary: Ella era una chica dulce, apacible, que iba tras del estratega. Puede que si tiene una oportunidad, consiga colarse en el corazón de Yuuto Kidou...¿Lo conseguirá? ¿Qué? ¿Espera? ¿Cómo qué es una puta? ¿Kido se va de botellón? ¿Se aceptan Oc s? ¿Pero que tópico es este?


Un escritorio. El señor de las tinieblas, más conocido como Kageyama Reiji metido en un gran despacho, miraba con fiereza las pantallas que le rodeaban la cara. Iluminando sus malvados planes y nariz alargada

-**Gmm…- **Entrelazaba los dedos sobre el fino escritorio de madera.-

Ninguna música habría acompañado las respiraciones agitadas que se escuchaban de los jugadores en la sala del silencio, cuyas paredes no habían escuchado más resonancia que los pensamientos fríos de la cabeza de ese hombre. De repente, él mismo rompió su amada soledad.

**-¿No tienes mucha experiencia?-**Dijo al escritorio-

Una cabeza con el pelo rojo le abrió más los muslos para pasar de su respuesta y meterse el trabajo más al fondo, esto pareció molestar al mayor por lo que tiro de su pelo corto hacia atrás, sin cambiar mucho la expresión. La miraba sin ningún sentimiento nada más que la pura curiosidad de cómo una alumna de su propia escuela podía llegar a ser tan puta. Este jalo de su cabello sin prestarla más atención.

Al acabar las clases por el timbre, toda la Royal Academy salió con un tema en la boca, el más impactante. Una nueva alumna había llegado y había pegado a un profesor sin haberse aguantado, el miedo y el desprecio por parte de algunos alumnos iba a partes iguales.

Yuuto Kidou no le interesaba lo más mínimo los cacareos de la chicas de su clase, bastante tenía pensando en su promesa, en su equipo, en su torneo, en su ..

-**¡Kido! ¿Otra vez empanado?-**

-**Estaba pensando, ¿qué decías Sakuma?**-

-**Que si te vienes a comer con Genda y conmigo, tío. Siempre estás con esa familia de pijos y nunca con tus amigos**-

El chico de rastras alzó una ceja. Que su mejor amigo no supiera que no tenía tiempo ni para respirar era ofensivo, pero le habría encantado salir con sus amigos por una MALDITA VEZ, lo más que le dejaba respirar la familia Kido era comiendo solo de vez en cuando. Cosa que sucedía siempre.

-**No puedo, lo siento, tengo otras cosas que hacer-**

"Las cosas que hacer" no era más que acompañar a su mentor en las nuevas estrategias del curso empezado como cada año que había que hacer un repaso, sinceramente no le apetecía nada tener que estar hasta la noche en silencio, ordenando datos y papeles. El peliazul puso un gesto de desagrado y golpeo su hombro amistosamente.

-**En fin, ya será. Ya nos presentarás a la chica**- Le guiño un ojo hasta la entrada de la academia privada, donde les esperaba el portero del equipo.-

**-¿El capitán tiene novia?-** Se escuchó una risa entre ambos amigos-**No puede ser, ¿no estás con Caleb al final?**

-**Calla Genda. No debería decir eso el novio de Sakuma**. –Atacó el estratega herido en su orgullo-

Ambos desviaron sus miradas sin decir nada, algo que extraño al mismo Kido, quién a veces pensaba que era un sujetavelas entre sus dos colegas. Tras un silencio incómodo en el cual el delantero quiso restarle importancia, añadió:

-**Nos vamos de fiesta todo el equipo esta noche, si te apetece venir, te buscamos. ¿Vale?-**

**-Pero…-**

El portero rodeó los hombros del más bajito, apresándolo amistosamente.

**-¡Venga! ¡Ya es hora de que bebas un poco, joder! ¡Una buena resaca te enseñara más que todos esos libros que te tragas!-**

-**¡Genda, para! **–Agito los brazos, nervioso- **¡VALE, VALE! Se lo preguntaré a mi padre.**

Tras haber firmado el contrato con los demonios y risas entre ambos al imaginar al estirado de su amigo con un pedo de narices, se alejaron satisfechos y risueños, pensando en la fiesta de esa noche. Todo el equipo iba, se iba a liar gorda. La entrada del colegio se quedó tan vacía cómo el portero esperaba, pero los vecinos aún miraban a los ruidosos chicos alejarse con su juerga.

Estas horas de la tarde era cuando más le gustaba al de rastras pasearse por los pasillos interminables de la Royal, con la tranquilidad de su lado y sin molestos visitantes que te cortaran el rollo. Poco rollo le quedaría después de entrar al despacho del comandante. Educadamente llamó con los nudillos y empujó la puerta de madera que daba a un despacho más moderno, dónde hasta el interior o la chica en el regazo de su maestro desencajaba-

**-¿Ah?-** Se fijó en el pelo rojo brillante de la joven con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Debía ser una alumna, ¿pero quién?-

Esta se dio la vuelta rápidamente sin prisa por ser descubierta. Casi parecía divertirla. Se sentó en las rodillas del mayor, el cual desaprobó este comportamiento por completo. Pero tampoco la apartó, solo la presentó al alumno que acaban de deslumbrar.

-**Pasa Kido, solo estaba cumpliendo una parte del trato.-**

No específico a que trato se refería, ni porqué dejaba que hiciera ese tipo de cosas. El estratega fulmino con la mirada a su comandante y exclamó:

**-¿Qué se supone que es esto, señor?-**

Su tono reclamaba una respuesta inmediata al desnudo de una alumna, al acoso y al hecho de que saliera justo debajo de su escritorio sin más pistas que una ligera babilla en su comisura en una piel morena. El alto ignoró a la chica como si ya hubiera dejado de existir para él, ya no carecía de importancia.

-No seas entrometido, Yuuto y siéntate, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante-

Antes de que se diera cuenta el muchacho, la misteriosa chica había cerrado con un portazo el trato y la mamada. Algo decía que la fiesta de aquella noche iba ser interesante, se dijo el capitán de la Royal Academy.


End file.
